<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rhapsody by ktshdw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362582">Rhapsody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktshdw/pseuds/ktshdw'>ktshdw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktshdw/pseuds/ktshdw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Symphony this fanfiction takes place directly after Symphony. Monica Reyes was a double agent and working undercover for the FBI to get CSM and his crew. Now that he appears to be dead Monica is back. Meanwhile Scully and Mulder have left Virginia for a new life in a new place. Monica and Doggett are looking for William as a request from Mulder and Scully its time he returns home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rhapsody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the week since Monica appeared at Mulder and Scully’s home a decision to move to a new place somewhere away from Virginia. Both decide that Colorado was an excellent place to start a new life. If it were up to Mulder he would have moved to Roswell, New Mexico but Scully wasn’t going to stand for that. Denver was where Scully could work as a Physician and Mulder goa very nice pension form the FBI as did Scully but she wasn’t one to sit around and do nothing. Mulder would write, something Scully often teased him about and something he always wanted to do. Science Fiction naturally, and when the baby came take of it while Scully worked at Children’s Hospital in Denver.</p><p>As usual the next morning Scully was in the bathroom suffering from morning sickness but like he promised Mulder was by her side, holding her hair or handing her a damp, cool cloth when she was finished. “Are you okay?” “Yeah. I’ll be okay just need a few minutes.” Scully said “I’ll be downstairs making breakfast we have a few houses to see today, I’m pretty sure you are ready to get out of this suite.” “I am its nice to throw up in your own bathroom.” Scully says with a slight laugh. “We have four homes to look to look at all well within 45 minutes from the hospital where you work and half an hour from Dr. Steller’s office, because you never know when babies will come and with your medical history anything is possible.” Scully nods as Mulder leaves a few moments later Scully had collected herself and felt well enough to go to the kitchen to eat a small amount of breakfast. Enough to help the morning sickness get better. They needed to find a home soon she was 14 weeks pregnant and needed to start getting ready. “Hey Scully how are you feeling?” “Honestly Mulder by 14 weeks I had been done with morning sickness with William but with this new baby, maybe because I’m older I don’t know, I just can’t seem to get over it.” “Maybe this one is a girl?” “Maybe, we can find out in a few weeks.” “I can’t wait, now come on we have four houses to view today two in Parker, one in Centennial, and one in Franktown. Its and all-day kind of thing then if we find a place we can put in an offer and hopefully move in by the end of the month and when you are in the middle of your second trimester. I know you will want to star decorating a nursery. All of our stuff is in storage right now and I am really eager to get the hell out of this suite.” Scully nods and finishes her breakfast, placing them in the kitchenette to be washed later. “What’s our first place?” “ 7702 Kelty Trail in Franktown its about 45 minutes from here and the furthest away figured we’d work our way back we have to meet Carol in an hour to see the house so we better get going.”</p><p>An hour later Mulder and Scully meet Cheryl, their real estate agent, she was bright and funny and Mulder can tell she is ready to sell them a house. She was dressed in a professional suit much like the ones Scully wore when working for the FBI and she had a nice smile, young probably in her late 20’s early 30’s and bright. “Hello Mr. Mulder, Ms. Scully this is the first home I wanted you to see its about 45 minutes away from your work Ms. Scully but it has a lot of beautiful things that you may like. Now the price is on the higher end of your budget.” Both Mulder and Scully had a few million dollars in inheritance from their parents, their FBI pensions, and the money they got when they both sold their homes in Virginia. Mulder still had his vacation home in Martha’s Vineyard so if they did desire to return just for a visit he had his place. </p><p>“Now this place is located on 4.5 acres and built in 1997 6 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. It leaves a lasting impression! Stunning remodel conveniently located to amenities a dramatic entry greets guests gourmet kitchen is a functional balance of beauty, comfort &amp; convenience featuring granite countertops, double ovens, farmhouse sink, butler’s pantry, gas stove &amp; range and eat in area entertainment sized family room highlighted by gorgeous gas fireplace rounding out the main floor is a captivating study/library, gracious dining room, billiards room, wine cellar &amp; an ideal laundry/mudroom upstairs is a luxurious master bedroom adjoined by bath &amp; 2 walk in closets, 3 spacious bedrooms and a bonus area appealing walkout basement features theater/media room, 2 bedrooms &amp; rec room with wet bar gorgeous remodeled bathrooms thru out stunning hardwood floors inspiring deck invites outdoor enjoyment professional landscaping highlighted by water feature stately trees new high impact roof new furnace meticulously maintained there is just too many impressive features to list don't miss this beautiful opportunity!” Mulder was impressed as was Scully, they both make their way around each room is as was described in the real estate flyer. “How much is it?” Mulder askes turning towards Cheryl “$1, 099,900” As beautiful as home is Scully doesn’t want to be so far away from her work or her doctor. They both agree and turn down the home after looking around if for an hour. As 10:00AM rolls around Cheryl takes them to another home about 10 minutes south of the home they just viewed.</p><p>“Now this home is 16386 E Lake Dr, Centennial it is 5 bedrooms 5 bathrooms built in 2003 the price is $690,000 it has a free-flowing floor plan yet features the formal areas as well. Soaring ceilings in the foyer and formal living room create an elegant feel. Formal dining with adjacent butler’s pantry. Family room opens to the spacious kitchen and breakfast area. Upgraded SS appliances, double oven, cook-top gas range, granite counters and hardwood floors. Dual stairways to the upper levels enters the open loft area overlooking the foyer and family room. Huge master bedroom with fireplace, mini-kitchen, sitting area. Master bath offers his/her walk-in closets, jetted tub, dual vanity/sink areas and glass block shower. 3 additional upper bedrooms with in-suite baths. Main floor bedroom with private bath, ideal for a guest. Over-sized, attached garage 928 SF. Amazing back yard with gas fire pit, hot tub, in-ground pool. Extensive, decorative concrete work throughout the yard. Corner site, great landscaping and a neighborhood you will love.” When entering the home Scully began to feel something perhaps it was hormonal perhaps she was tired but it kind of felt like a home. But she still had two more homes to look at today.  She was not going to make a rash decision now. “What do you think so far?” Cheryl asks. “They both are very nice I would still like to see the other two maybe make a decision if we find the one. But if its okay with you I’d like to take Scully for some lunch and see the other two this afternoon if that’s okay?” “Of course, it is the other two homes are around the corner from here about five minutes away. Go ahead get some lunch I’ll meet you at the next house at 1:00PM if that works for you?” “Of course, its does.” Scully answers as they are walking out of the house together and climb into the car. </p><p>Scully didn’t want to say anything but she was beginning to feel nauseous again towards the end of the house tour which meant it was time to eat. “So, Scully what do you think of those two houses so far?” “Both are beautiful, I really don’t want to be so far away from work or my doctor but it’s a wonderful location, that first home was lovely but I don’t want a million-dollar home when I have a baby coming they tend to make a mess. But that second home was wonderful it felt like a home. But I still would like to look at the last two houses before making a decision. What did you think?” “Oh, I loved the first home but my wallet didn’t, even with all our inheritance and the proceeds from selling our homes in DC it was a lot of money, I’m a simple man I like simple things. I couldn’t imagine spending that kind on money when we have a baby coming babies are messy. Now I agree with the second home it was beautiful, perfect, almost home but like you I’d like to see the other two houses. Now let’s get some lunch. I’m sure the baby is famished because I sure am.” Scully nods as they drove off to lunch.</p><p>Around 1:00 PM Mulder and Scully drive up to the third house they are viewing today 12865 Summit Ridge Rd. Cheryl was already waiting as they arrived keys in hand. “How was your lunch?” “Very good thank you.” Scully replies. “Are you ready to see this house?” Both nod as Cheryl opens the door. “Now this house has 4 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms situated on 3 acres of land about 37 miles away from your work Ms. Scully. It was built in 1998 this is a great neighborhood with great schools. Incredible value! New carpet just installed, new paint! This custom and spacious property is located in a coveted pocket of fine homes, situated on 3 acres, yet allowing for easy access to E-470, DIA, Parker and a host of amenities; all while staying private with a country feel. Featuring a main floor master suite, you'll find elegant touches throughout; including 19' vaulted ceilings, an open floor-plan, marble-topped kitchen and a great room with larger than life windows to take in the countryside and mountain views! Across the property you'll find three major water features, generous fencing and a new place to relax and unwind outside at every turn; take in views from the Gazebo or host a dinner party on the spacious deck - this home is sure to delight! The basement is an entertainer's dream, with large areas for a game night, movie night or relaxation by the fireplace and hot tub in the heated and covered four-season space! Price is $924, 900 a good deal for what you are getting. They spend another hour looking around the house and property. The price is still on the high end of their budget but can be done. Still they both favor the second home so far.</p><p>Finally, at 3:00PM they made it to their final house viewing which was good Scully was ever increasingly getting tired. “This is the last house I have for you today now if you don’t like any we have plenty of other properties. This house is located at 7410 Centennial Drive also in Parker. This house was built in 2000 about $1,299,000.  Just savor panoramic front range mountain views from this exquisite stucco and stone two-level 5 bedrooms 5 bathrooms home on 2.88 acres of rolling terrain in a quiet cul de sac. Custom painted murals and 5 fireplaces surprise and delight throughout. Master on the main with sitting room and fireplace plus private office. Gourmet kitchen with slab granite, stainless steel appliances, and a fireplace leads to family deck with mountain views. Main level also features a 3-car garage, family room, formal sitting room, dining room, powder room, dual staircases and grand hallway. The lower level has four additional bedrooms - two are ensuite and two share a Jack &amp; Jill bath, plus exercise room, entertainment room, home theater and huge partially covered patio. It is still within your budget bits its up to you its 30 minutes away from your work Ms. Scully.” All three enter the home, Scully and Mulder spent an hour inside and on the property. It was beautiful and spacious and the design intrigued Scully but the price was still over a million dollars and they already decided that was not going to happen. “So, we saw all four houses today did we hit a homerun or did we strike out?” Cheryl asked with a smile. Scully and looked at each other and in unison replied “Centennial Home.” “Ah a homerun it is are you ready to make an offer?” “Absolutely.” Mulder said “$675,000” It was $15,000 less than the initial sale price but he had to try. “$689,000” “$676,000” “$688,000” “$677,000” “SOLD!” Mulder replied with delight it was just $2000 more than his initial offer which was his plan. “Buyer pays $1000 in closing fees.” “Agreed.” Scully said. “Mr. Mulder, Ms. Scully you have bought yourself a home.” Hands were shaken, escrow was discussed and Scully and Mulder returned to their hotel. “Well we have a house now Scully, you can puke in peace.” Both laughed and kissed each other in 1 month they would be at their new home. It was an exciting time and both couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>